wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Moon
The Water tribe from The Five Moons of Japan. Background You are the warlike Moon of Water. Formed 170 years ago by the Lunar Decrees, you pride yourselves on being fierce and unrelenting. Your Moon’s element, Water, can be associated with calm and serenity or the raging violent wrath of nature. Blue Moon has always chosen to associate it with the latter. Aside from your fierceness, your defining trait is your strong sense of feminism. This trend dates back to the first decade of Blue Moon’s existence when its feminist movement was gathering steam. It reached a pitch 160 years ago when the leaders of Blue Moon decided to sign the Second Amendment to the Lunar Decrees that would prohibit men from holding the position of Blue Moon’s leader. Your people lived well for another 100 years until 60 years ago when Blue Moon’s reputation was significantly marred by the inciting of a mutiny that killed the current leader. This mutiny was orchestrated by a mischievous Water kami named Hebi the Snake. After some complications regarding the restrictions and the freedoms given to kamis by the Lunar Decrees, Hebi was put on trial. She was found guilty of the indirect but intentional killing of a Moon Leader and exiled from Nippon (see: Nikita Sokolov). After her exile, Blue Moon gradually returned to normal, though you are still haunted by her dark legacy. By now, there are no mortals left in Blue Moon. All of you are half-mortals who live and die by magic and the element of Water is what holds you all together. You enjoy your turbulent way of life and revel in the heat of battle. Faithfulness to your leaders, Mizuko and River, is as much a key to your survival as possession of Holy Orbs. Mizuko Played by Trine Boode-Petersen. *Pronounced: MEE-zoo-koh *"Water child" in Japanese You are the fierce leader of Blue Moon, a testy young woman, 23 years old, who comes from a line of feminist leaders. This heritage stretches back to those who went so far as to restrict the position of Blue Moon's leader to female-only in the form of a Lunar Decree Amendment 160 years ago and you are more than proud to be a part of it. Your mother, Suiko, was very proud of you when you first started to get a handle on your Water powers. She was determined to raise you into the greatest elemental warrior in Nippon, but she died 5 years ago of malnutrition after a raid left you dangerously short of food and Holy Orbs. Your father, Jin, has stayed on, but has started to become increasingly estranged as the female-to-male ratio in Blue Moon has skyrocketed. Even you yourself view him as something of an outcast now. The two of you still have somewhat good relations, just not as much as you used to. River, the only kami left in Blue Moon, is your kami partner. Even though she has been a member of Blue Moon for the past 95 years and is considerably older than you, her childlike appearance and nature has made her something of a sister figure to you. River Played by Julia Sub. You are the childlike Water kami partner of Mizuko, leader of Blue Moon. As the only kami left in the group, you are the only one with power equal to or greater than that of Mizuko’s. You watched her grow up and became like a sister to her, odd as her testy nature has repelled many others from getting close to her. Though you are marginally more level-headed and clear-thinking than Mizuko (you still love fighting), you are unwaveringly loyal to her, as you have been to all leaders of Blue Moon, and will follow her lead wherever it takes you. You have never known your mother, but you were raised lovingly by your father, Koi the Fish. Still, you always wonder where that sadness in his eyes comes from when he looks at you. He left Blue Moon about 95 years ago, shortly after you joined, to find some peace with the other rogue kamis. He still visits every once in a while. Though you know your father has a Beast Form, you have none yourself, possibly as a result of having lived 95 of the 126 years of your life amongst humans. However, you possess the Hunger and Thirst ability, a severely amplified Water skill that can instantly dehydrate an enemy by draining their bodily fluids. Jin Played by William Cooper *Pronounced like "gene" You are the father of Mizuko and the last remaining male in Blue Moon. Born 48 years ago and growing up a boy in a highly feminist group, you have never had a real sense of belonging. However, with the death of your mortal mother, your younger brother Jinroh became the last mortal in Blue Moon and the two of you became quite close through your bond of estrangement from the rest of the Moon. You yourself are a half-mortal and take active part in fighting the other Moons. It was probably your strength and dedication that led Blue Moon's new leader, Suiko, to take you as her husband. Mizuko was born a couple years later. About 13 years ago, you noticed that Jinroh was occasionally disappearing for a few hours a day and then nonchalantly reappear as though nothing was wrong. Finally, you confronted him and made him tell you what was going on. He confessed, to your horror, that he was having an affair with a mortal from Red Moon, a woman named Sakaki, who was apparently now pregnant with his child. Though you promised him that you would tell no one, you still couldn’t shake the sense of betrayal. What was your “baby” brother doing with a Red Moon woman? A few months later, Blue and Red Moons were caught up in yet another clash that killed Jinroh. When you found his body, you discovered a letter for you sticking out of a pouch near his heart. You read it. It went on and on but, by the end, you got the gist of it: Jinroh believed in a peaceful coexistent future for the Moons and that was why he had continued his affair. You were unable to get your brother’s words out of your head, resulting in increasing estrangement between you and Mizuko, especially after the death of her mother 5 years ago. On a visit to Blue Moon about 12 years ago, Koi the Fish told you that he and the other rogues had recently taken in an orphaned Red Moon mortal girl… PCs *Rei – Lily Rosenthal-Williams *Konan – Asia Hunt Timeline *220 years ago **Hebi the Snake is born. *215 years ago **Kappa the Frog is born from a river. *205 years ago **Koi the Fish is born. *195 years ago **Koi and Kappa meet and become friends. *170 years ago **The Lunar Decrees are written and signed, forming the five Moons. *169 years ago **Koi joins Blue Moon. **Kappa goes into a self-induced hibernation. *160 years ago **The feminist movement in Blue Moon gathers considerable steam. **The Second Amendment to the Lunar Decrees is written, making the position of leader of Blue Moon exclusive to women. **Koi leaves Blue Moon. *130 years ago **Kappa comes out of hibernation when he is awakened by a sickly traveler, the Water kami Yukiko. *126 years ago **Kappa and Yukiko become mates. **River is born to Kappa and Yukiko. *125 years ago **Koi and Kyubi become mates. **Yukiko Fades. **Kyubi becomes pregnant, resulting in a fatal miscarriage for mother and child. **Koi returns to Kappa and takes charge of River while Kappa leaves to find a new mother for her. *95 years ago **River joins Blue Moon. **Koi joins the rogue kamis. *60 years ago **Hebi incites a mutiny in Blue Moon, resulting in the death of the current leader. **Hebi is put on trial, found guilty of treason to the Moons, and is exiled from Nippon. *48 years ago **Jin is born in Blue Moon. *40 years ago **Jinroh is born in Blue Moon. *23 years ago **Mizuko is born to Jin and Suiko of Blue Moon. *12 years ago **Miho is born to Jinroh of Blue Moon and Sakaki of Red Moon. **Jinroh and Sakaki die in battle. **An infant Miho is rescued by Karasu the Crow and Nozomi the Dove to be raised by the rogue kamis. *5 years ago **Suiko dies. **Mizuko becomes the new leader of Blue Moon. Category:Characters Category:The Five Moons of Japan